Inpa/Ayana
Her name; Inpa. But it's not her birth name. Her birth name; Ayana. Her parents are unknown, though it's said they died shortly after she was born, further legend states she killed them. Up close, she appears as a regular human girl, but if you look closer, you will see the secrets unravel. She is in fact, a serpantary-reptilic human mutation. Experimented on from a birthling by the insane Professor Rapt, even before birthed, she was under experiment. The Professor had stalked her mother, Clorentine, and injected Ayana as a fetus with reptillian blood, the area in the woumb turned it to a more serpant-effect. Anyways, when she was birthed, she was very abnormal. With a long, green scaled tail, lizzard-clawed hands, a snout-like nose, flaming eyes, and scaled skin probably stood out the most. Terrafied, most the beings around her fled, and in grief, and fear for her baby, Clorentine fled the scene, hid her baby in an alley, and was never seen of again. Her father, Oath, sort of disapeared. It is unknown if he even went to the birthing...Left alone, cold, and puny, little Ayana learned to live from that alleyway..as an animal, monster, demon...many names bestood her. But none fit her soul. At the age of fifteen, she was old enough to know this was not a life from her, so what'd she do? She ran. She ran til' her feet broke, and her legs sweat blood, finding herself in a canyon of some sort, she ran into a tribal group of indians, who saw her as a pure spirit, and brought her into their clan, The Clan of Fired rain. They taught her to control her reptillian/serpant side, and keep an excellent, human form. To live in peace with the people. At Sixteen, she had already mastered the changing, constructing, and destructing the human and raptillian DNA within her blood stream. At that time, she was renamed Inpa, or in the Tribal tongue, 'One with fire in eyes'. But shortly, her friendly tribe was over run by a whorde of savage vampires, and demons of strange, supernatural sorts. Each eaither turned, or killed in front of their own blood. But when they threatened Inpa, thay didn't see it coming. In rage mode, her whoal body changed completely. She grew a long, dangerous tail, thick lizzard skin, razor-like claws, sharp fanged teeth, a snouted head, and very thick skin, sort of like a shark-bite suit, and whiped them all out quickly. Her long, fork-snaked tongue bore a deadly venom in the tips that when injected into a victim, acted so rapidly, and so dangerously, it was like flicking acid into the bloodstream, burning them out rapidly from the inside, to the heart, and a quick, painfull death. This new taste of blood drove her wild side, making her very untrusting to everyone she met, she now travels as a loner. People who know her as friends(0) know her as sweet, beautiful. Those her first see her take her as a threatening assassin. While those who catch her mad side see her as a horrible beast, that must be killed. But it doesn't matter to her. Her apearance as a human is typical. She has reddish-brownish hair, mutishaded orange, yellow, and red eyes, giving a 'flaming' look to them. Thus the name Inpa. She wears a baggy, yet shoulder-shown sleeves, a grey-white tank top, orange yellow and red plad skirt, and a red cape-like structure that comes into a folded tie at her collar. She wears such colorful clothing in the thought that the aflay of colors will frighten away demons. ~She has many other looks in the DNA transitions of Human, Serpant and Reptillian~ Inpa Adowa.jpg|Serpent-Reptillian transformation~ Ayana.jpg|What. Am. I? Inpa Maylin.jpg|Me, Myself, and I Updated.jpg|"One with fire in eyes," Evolution.jpg|"Powerful venom that acts like acid...bioling, and burning through the opponent from the inside," Updated3.jpg|"Killed them all...even her friends who'd turned..."~The story reptile_girl_by_yukue_roma-d63xiuv.jpeg|Human and Reptillian form (More human over Reptillian)